All I Wanted was to Visit England
by day.and.night
Summary: After the plane crashed, I woke up in Kuroshitsuji's world as a demon. And now I'm craving for Ciel's soul. Too bad he's being protected by another demon. S/I. INDEF HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Reuploaded 02/08/16.

Err. I just wanted to get this out ;-;. Self insert, because why not. ;D

* * *

All I wanted was to visit England. To see the Big Ben, the London Eye, the Tower of London, and possibly even see the Queen.

Screams and shouts were heard on the plane. "E-evryo-one, please re-remain calm." The captain's voice faltered as he spoke on the overhead.

"HOW?! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Someone yelled out. "AHHHHHH!"

I remained in my seat, tears quickly streaming down my face. The plane was falling, straight into the ocean. I looked outside the window, staring at the water coming closer in vision.

And all I wanted was to visit England…

* * *

"Hm…? Who's this girl?" One asked.

"Looks dead to me." The other replied.

"No, she's still alive. Quick! Grab her! Who knows how much she'll be worth?"

What was this feeling? I felt.. "Hungry…" I mumbled as I felt arms pick me up. Airplane food doesn't taste that good, you know? It can make you feel nauseous, tired, or even hungrier. Right now, I just wanted something to eat.

"Hey! Come on and help me carry her!" He turned to look at me, hoping I didn't rouse, when his face fell. "What th- WHAT THE?!" He released me, backing away.

"HER EYES!" The other shouted.

They screamed as darkness consumed them. Shortly, they fell onto the ground with a soft thud.

"Dammit, I'm still hungry." Wherever I was, I walked along the paved road and stopped at a puddle. I peered over. Did something happen to me? I was on a plane, and I…

"Crashed." I stared at my reflection once again. My clothing looked intact. I had no scratches, but my eyes. They were shining red. I blinked once and it disappeared. Odd. And then I woke up and…

"Killed two men." Or did I? No blood splattered when they died though.

I heard footsteps. A lot. They must have heard them shout. Quickly, I ran to the nearest alley. Wandering around, I looked up and was confused.

"Undertaker…?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the prologue!


	2. Chapter 1

Reuploaded 02/06/16.

Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

What the fuck? Undertaker? This isn't Kuroshitsuji! I debated whether or not to enter, but curiosity killed the cat.

"Hello?" I open the door slightly. "Is anyone in here? Undertaker?"

Silence.

Well, that was a waste of time. "Sorry for intruding…" Moving back, I quietly closed the door. There probably wasn't anyone inside anyway.

* * *

It was a nice morning the following day, minus no cars, everyone wearing Victorian clothing, and odd looks at me. I seriously did not just wake up in Kuroshitsuji's world.

A carriage passed by as I walked down the street. I was able to get a glance at the window, and recognized a familiar face, Elizabeth Midford.

No fucking way. If this was Kuroshitsuji's world, then this was my chance to be part of the Phantomhive's story line. Now how was I going to do that?

"Eeek!" "AHHH!" Everyone dispersed as a horse ran towards Elizabeth Midford.

"Watch out!" I grabbed her and placed her next to her carriage, while I ran after the horse. Wow. I was this fast? I jumped onto the horse, and grabbed the rein. I didn't even know how to handle horses, or rather, ride a horse. It neighed as their two front legs went in the air. I whispered an apology to the horse's ear, and immediately calmed.

Riding the horse back, I jumped off and handed the rein to the driver. "Make sure nothing's loose when you leave," I smiled and proceeded to walk away from them.

"Wait! May I have your name?" Elizabeth shouted.

I paused and smiled. This was it. I put on a fake smile and turned around. "Amelia Fairburn."

She scared me a bit when she clasped my hands. "Thank you so much, Miss Fairburn! How can I repay you?"

I gave it a few seconds, pretending to think, before I spoke. "May I become your butler?"

* * *

The plan worked.

While Elizabeth was inside the store, I approached the driver and began flirting with him. I asked him if I could touch the horse. When he allowed, I approached the front of the horse, who first was hesitant to allow me to pet. Staring at the horse, I looked into the horse's eyes. Somehow, the horse calmed down and allowed me to pat their head. I stroked the horse's face, my fingers getting closer to the pieces that kept the horse in place. I held onto them, waiting for the driver to look away, before I quickly removed them. Rubbing the horse's nose, I moved to the back and gave it a good smack on its rear, earning a loud neigh and running off.

All I had to do was save Elizabeth the last second. Now, here I am, in Elizabeth Midford's home, standing in front of her mother.

"Goodness, what and where is this clothing from!?" She asked, circling me, eyeing me.

Modern day clothing. "From America."

"It's hideous." Excuse me? There's nothing wrong with my sleeveless navy Peter Pan collar bow blouse, black skinny jeans, and black flats. Ah, no wonder I was getting weird looks. I was revealing 'too much' skin. "I don't understand why you want to become a butler! And why Elizabeth agreed!"

"It was my idea."

"It does not matter now. You saved my daughter." I remained silent for the remaining examination, before she called for a maid. "Please call for a tailor." She turned back to me. "You will be measured promptly for your outfits."

"Outfits?" Don't butlers only need an outfit or two?

"Your butler outfit of course. Along with some gowns."

"G-gowns…?" I held my breath.

"Yes. You will not only be a butler, but I will make you a lady too."

Oh hell no. But I don't think anything would change her mind. I exhaled slowly. "Yes."

"It's 'Yes, Marchioness!' Goodness, you need to learn manners too."

I mumbled a profanity under my breath when she was leaving the room. Boy did I wish I was back in modern time.

* * *

When I first read the Kurshitsuji manga, I disliked Elizabeth. She was too annoying and childish. But, as I read on into the later chapters, she was pretty badass. She was doing this for Ciel.

"We are here, Lady Elizabeth. I see that one of Sir Phantomhive's servant is outside," I said, bowing as I opened the door. Poor Finny. She quickly got off the carriage and grabbed him.

"Let's get to it, Amelia!"

"Yes, my lady." Let the horror begin.

* * *

I released the balloon that flew around as it deflated. There was something approaching. Something… pure. I exhaled deeply. They were here.

"What in the world is this?! More like, what is with that appearance, you two?"

"Go ask that crazy girl!" Baldroy shouted.

"Crazy girl..?" Sebastian and Ciel peered into the room Baldroy pointed at. They peered into the gap between the doors and frowned when they saw Elizabeth dressing everyone up.

I stepped towards the door and opened the doors, scaring Ciel. "I apologize, Sir Phantomhive." Revealing the two, Elizabeth noticed them and was delighted to see her fiance.

"Who are- Elizabeth, when did you hire a butler?"

"She wanted to work for me, so I allowed her to be my butler!"

"She…?" Ciel and Sebastian turned to face me.

"My name is Amelia Fairburn," I bowed. But inside, I was happy to finally meet the two. I was on the way to place myself into their plot line. "Ah, Miss Elizabeth, didn't you have a gift for Ciel's butler?"

"Ah yes! I have a souvenir for you, Sebastian!"

I chuckled when Elizabeth placed a pink bonnet on him. "It's so cute! You're always wearing black, so I thought those colors would be good! See, even Amelia likes it! Here you have one too!" Fuck. I tried to keep my face composed as she placed it on my head. I disliked the color pink. Anything but yellow, orange, and pink would have been fine.

I heard Sebastian chuckle before speaking to Elizabeth. "Regard for the things I wear, that sort of regard for me… it is a great honor." Then he sulked away.

While Elizabeth was happily explaining Ciel what she did to the ballroom, Bard asked Sebastian who the girl was. Sebastian and I replied, telling him she's Ciel's fiancée. We were interrupted when Elizabeth wanted to have a dance party. She was already prepared; the ballroom was already set up, outfits were ready, now all she needed was Ciel to dance with her.

I knocked on the door. Allowed in by Ciel, I revealed something. "Lady Elizabeth has chosen this outfit and accessories for you to wear, Sir Phantomhive. Where shall I put this?"

As I bowed to leave, "Miss Fairburn."

"Yes?" I looked up at Sebastian.

"Have you danced before?"

"In the past."

He turned to Ciel. "Young master. Amelia and I will show you how to waltz."

Although I may have practiced ballroom dancing, it was a bit different than the dances from the past. And what happens when two different dance styles clash? A lot of bumpings and foot steppings.

Sebastian sighed. "It seems she has forgotten, young master."

"Well, maybe because I danced in the past?" I huffed. "Let's try this again. May I, Sir Phantomhive?" Nodding, this time, I danced with no errors with Sebastian.

Approving that I learned quickly, Sebastian asked if I could practice with Ciel. "I could always make myself shorter," I told Ciel, kneeling a bit.

Embarrassed, he told me to stand up and we danced. I kept quiet, holding in my anger, when he stepped on my feet. When he bumped into my chest, I held my breath. It was too tempting. Suddenly, Sebastian said he would take over. I excused myself, after watching Ciel become gloomy when he said he couldn't smile.

On my way downstairs, I took out and bit the cake that once laid on Ciel's desk.

It tasted… bland.

* * *

I stood next to Ciel's servants in a gown. At least it's better than Baldroy in a wig and school uniform.

Twirling Ciel around, Elizabeth noticed he wasn't wearing the ring she prepared for him. Upset when Ciel told her his ring was fine, she began to yell at him; the ring was not cute and that he didn't want to wear what she brought him, before taking the ring off his thumb.

I stepped up as she looked at the ring. "My lady, please don't-"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Everyone except Sebastian and I were shocked to see him shout. "Give that back, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth began to tear up, asking Ciel why he was mad. She shouted when he glared at her. "I just made you cute! So why are you mad like that?!" Angered, she threw the ring onto the ground and it shattered.

Horrified by the shatter of the ring, Ciel raised his hand at Elizabeth. I ran in front of her, my back facing him, while Sebastian caught his arm. "Young master, you've forgotten your long-awaited new cane."

Calmed down, Sebastian apologized to Elizabeth for Ciel, telling her the ring was an heirloom, kept for many generations, and it was the only one in the world. Regretting her action, Elizabeth wanted to apologize to her fiance, when we all noticed Ciel picking up the broken pieces and suddenly threw them out the window.

"Ciel?! What are you doing?!"

"I don't care about that thing. It's just an old ring. This ring is proof that the head of the Phantomhive house is 'Ciel Phantomhive'."

Stunned by his words, Ciel approached Elizabeth, who had tears and snot streaming down her face. "What's with that face? I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a face like that to a dance, would I?" Wiping her tears away, "Let's forget those bad things and dance until dawn with evening party etiquette, shall we? My lady?"

Classical music was heard inside the room. Sebastian performed along with a sextet and everyone else who stood nearby, watched happily as the couple danced.

"Ciel! Why don't you let our butlers dance with each other?" I stiffened. Oh hell no. I would rather watch people dance.

"Our butlers?!"

"Yes! Since we're dancing, why not have everyone else dance too? What do you think Amelia!"

I didn't want to. "Miss Elizabeth, I don't think I-"

"Mind." I looked behind my shoulder to see Sebastian. "May I?" He bowed, extending his hand.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from lashing back. "You may." And I took his hand and he guided me to the center of the room. Ciel and Elizabeth continued to dance, joined in by Mey Rin and Baldroy, and Finnian and Tanaka.

As we danced, Sebastian leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "Who would have thought Lady Elizabeth would take a demon in…"

Well of course, it's part of my plan. I glanced at Elizabeth before I leaned into Sebastian. "That's right..."

* * *

 **No one's PV**

"Sebastian. Is Elizabeth's butler a…?"

"Yes. She's a demon, and she's certainly up to something..."

"You know what to do."

"Yes, young master."

"And… Stay there, until I fall asleep."

* * *

"Don't you just want to consume his soul? And how nice of you to fix that ring," I smirked at Sebastian after he closed Ciel's door. My eyes widened as I automatically tilted my head to the left, avoiding an attack. Holy fuck. He closed the distance between us that quickly!? Was he going to kill me? I began running, dodging his attacks, even it meant jumping onto the walls and jumping over him.

"How did someone like you become Lady Elizabeth's butler? What is your purpose here?"

"All I wanted was to visit England," I shrugged. I wasn't going to tell him I was placing myself into their story line. I had to dodge another attack after that response.

We fought silently, and at some point, it came to a standstill.

"What do you want from me, Sebastian Michaelis?"

"The young master wants you to serve him."

"Huh?" I made a face.

"I heard that Marchioness wants to make you a lady too..."

* * *

Early in the morning of the next day, Ciel had spoken to Elizabeth about taking me under Sebastian's wing.

"Let me do this, Elizabeth," Ciel said, giving her a fake smile. "When your mother visits, she will be glad Amelia was taught under Sebastian."

I stood next to Sebastian, my fingers curling into a grip. I was trying to suppress a smile. I was now a part of the story line.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 1! What do you think of Amelia's character? O:


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

I looked at myself in the vanity mirror and bared a smile. No fangs. Closing my eyes, I thought of my fangs and suddenly felt them grow. Opening my eyes, I bared my fangs and noticed my eyes were red too. I began imitating the hisses and postures vampires did in old vampire films.

I heard a knock on the door. Approaching it, I opened the door. "Mey Rin," I said, and widened the door for her to enter.

"S-sebastian told me to tell you to wear this," She stuttered, placing an outfit on the bed. I approached her and touched her cheek, watching her get jumpy and red.

So, this is the effect Sebastian gives off? I leaned close to her face. "Thank you." I let go and frowned at the item placed on my bed.

* * *

I didn't need lessons to become a butler nor a proper lady. Since I had extraordinary skills, why should I care?

"Once again." Sebastian clapped his hands. I glared at him as I dragged myself back to the window, books in my hands. Turning around, I placed the books on my head and walked gracefully. "Good. Now, we need to prepare dessert."

"Why do you make me do this?" I grabbed the books off my head and tossed them aside. "This is ridiculous. I'm a demon too, you know. You could have saved so much time."

"Ah. The young master requested it."

On our way out, we met Finny, Mei Rin, and Baldroy dealing with a rat problem. Sebastian quickly dealt with it, by catching the culprit with one hand. Proceeding our way, we noticed Ciel. Ordering Sebastian his duties, he also told him for the "plans" to continue.

Ah yes, the Tea arc. I clapped my hands. "Then I shall accompany the Young Master. It seems he has not finished his paperwork."

Bowing to his young master, Sebastian walked away from us.

"So, Ciel," I began, watching him glare at me for speaking informally. "Aren't you excited to try the apple and raisin dip pie?" It sounds disgusting… who the hell eats raisins… in fact, who likes raisins!?

I opened the door to let him enter first. Ciel sighed as he closed the door behind us, when cloths loomed over our mouths. Time to play dead.

* * *

"Who would have thought a lady lived in the household?" Oh right, I was still wearing the stupid gown and was wrapped in belts. I winced as I was pulled up by my hair, making me face Azzurro. Not only did he reek of cigars, but his soul smelled disgusting. He tossed me back onto the floor next to Ciel.

Azzurro spoke with Ciel, wanting him to collaborate with him in smuggling drugs. With no reply, he pulled his gun out on Ciel and threatened him that he would kill the Phantomhive's servants one by one.

I laughed at his threat. Killing Finnian with his superhuman strength? Killing Mey Rin, a sniper? Killing Baldroy, who knows how to work with explosives? And Sebastian? A demon? Good luck. Intimidated, Azzurro kicked my face a few times to keep me quiet, before Ciel spoke.

"It would be nice if cute little puppies were able to 'fetch'."

I pretended to look scared when Azzurro's attention switched to Ciel and began kicking him. I quickly wriggled next to Ciel, before dropping the act. My face close to Ciel's body and my back facing Azzurro, I inhaled deeply. Ah, the smell of Ciel's soul...

Having enough, Azzurro picked up the phone and ordered his men to kill Sebastian. I quickly looked up. "DON'T KILL HIM!"

"Oh? We're not going to kill the little one," He assumed I was talking about Ciel and pulled my hair up. I cringed again, as he pulled me close to his face. This guy must have a kink of pulling people's hair. I was quickly dropped when the phone rang. I moved myself back onto Ciel.

Azzurro became erratic when shouts were heard over the phone and then sudden silence. He was horrified when Ciel began chuckling, telling him his plan failed. Angered and scared, he began stomping him and I. I began to huff slowly. This was a bother. Couldn't I just release myself and kill them myself?

"Keep listening to your phone, Azzurro," I said out loud.

Shouting into his phone, he demanded one of his men to answer, but instead, it was Sebastian. Hearing his voice over the telephone, "Woof." Ciel and I said together.

"Understood, right away. I'll come for you soon, so please wait a bit longer."

The phone clicked and Azzurro began to freak out. He ordered all his men to make sure no one was able to get inside. But they all failed, when Sebastian made it into the room. Azzurro held Ciel hostage and I laid close by. I couldn't believe what I saw. The moment Sebastian took a few steps, I shook as a bullet went through Sebastian's head, then more into his body.

Thinking Sebastian died, Azzurro began laughing happily. With the butler dead, nothing was going to stop him now from getting what he wanted. With Ciel not collaborating, he would sell us for a good amount of money.

"How long are you two going to play around for?"

"Two?"

Finally. The belts that was tied on me dropped free as I stood. I stretched my hands and looked down at my dress, tattered and dirty. "Oh look what you've done to this dress!" I placed my hands on my face, pretending to look surprised, before placing them on my hips. "The Young Master will yell at me!" Then I tilted my head and smiled wickedly. "You'll have to pay for it."

"Whaa?" He turned to see Sebastian getting up, bullets now in his hand.

I laughed, when Ciel told Sebastian to hurry up and remove him from Azzurro, but Sebastian said if he came closer, his young master would be killed.

He then spoke about the 'contract' he had with Ciel, which confused Azzurro.

"Now, shall we teach him the proper way to beg?" Ordering Sebastian to save him, Azzurro yelled and pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. Sebastian appeared behind him, and placed the bullet into his suit pocket. Lifting his finger, Azzurro's arm that held Ciel captive was released and screamed in pain.

I went around to carry Ciel and placed him on a chair. Boy did I want to consume his soul. Placing him on a chair, I removed the belts on him.

It was no use for Azzurro to beg for his life to be spared. Darkness began to spread as Sebastian removed his glove, revealing the "contract" he made with Ciel. I stood next to Ciel, watching in awe, as the darkness and evil consumed Azzurro.

* * *

"Why did you follow me, Amelia?"

I was on my knees in front of Ciel, who was holding pieces of papers. I scratched my face. "I wanted to help you with your work?"

"It's been completed," He handed the papers to Sebastian, who stood next to Ciel. "We're behind schedule, now."

I glanced at Ciel in confusion. The only thing I knew that was behind schedule, was supper.

He smiled at me. "I've been told you tossed the books aside. There is a reason why I placed you under Sebastian's wing. Now he will only have to train you more."

I glared at Sebastian, who was smirking at me. Why you...

* * *

Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! And thanks for reading chapter 2!


	4. Chapter 3

_I wanted to live. I struggled to breath out. I sat still in my seat in the back row with the oxygen mask on me, frozen at the sudden crash. Zoning out the screams was difficult as the water quickly rushed inside._

 _Many were already dead; someone had pushed opened the emergency exit to swim up to surface, drowning those from the impact of rushing water and increased speed of the airplane as it fell deeper. I want to live. I unbuckled my belt, grabbed the oxygen mask hanging and placed it on quickly._

 _I pushed aside the floating bodies, avoiding looking at people's faces, before I shut my eyes as the water rose past my eyes, and got out of the sinking plane. I didn't know how to swim. I was too young to die. I wanted to live. I want to live. I wanted to visit England. I WANT TO LIVE!_

 _Kicking my legs, and moving my arms upwards, I blindly swam up onto the surface. Feeling cold air hitting my face, I pulled up the oxygen mask away from my mouth. "I'm… alive…" I teared up. "I'm alive." But I was in the middle of the ocean, with no land near in sight. Fear instilled me once again as I noticed floating bodies and a glint of something shiny, swinging around._

 _There was someone in a dark suit, slashing away, doing something, who stopped when I was noticed. Without realizing, something was aiming right at me._

 _And I screamed._

My eyes snapped opened and quickly stood up, my hands on my face, breathing heavily and quickly. You're alive. You're a demon now, Amelia. Strong and powerful. I opened the window to allow some cold air inside until I felt calm. Enough of this, and I jumped out of the window, landing on my feet.

In the darkness, I wandered around the street. Aimlessly walking, I neared a bar, noticing two drunken men. I smiled wickedly. Oh, I was going to have fun.

* * *

' _Two men dead from unknown cause!_ ' I discreetly read from the corner of my eye as I poured tea for the Young Master.

"Here is today's tea, Ciel," I introduced. Watching him glare at me for calling him by his name, I continued to smile. I was not used to calling someone younger than me by noble terms and had no intention to, unless there was company around, maybe. Although he lets it slide, he would make me attend more stupid lessons on how to act like a woman. None of these lessons were needed in the 21st century! Plus, do you know how bothersome it was to wear corsets!?

Helping him dress up was somewhat pitiful. He was so thin and fragile… What he had went through just to survive… Fear… Pain... _How delicious_ … Oops, getting out of hand right there. I slapped Ciel's back and forced a smile. "I will be off to assist Sebastian."

Assigned to bake cakes and croquembouches, I began prepping. Already decorated the baked cakes, I filled the choux pastry with pastry cream, dipped it into caramel syrup, and placed them in a form of a tree. Whisking the syrup, I dragged the fork back and forth onto the croquembouches. Noticing what I was doing, Sebastian grimaced at the mess I was creating. "I'll clean it up, chill," I said when there was a loud explosion. Alert, I told Sebastian I would continue his chocolate figures.

Returned shortly to hopefully continue with his chocolates, Finnian dashed in, hugging Sebastian, squeezing the brown sugar out of its bag, as he begged for his help. I nodded at Sebastian, knowing what he wanted me to do.

Waiting for the chocolate to harden from its mold, I was thinking of a plan to get rid of Madam Red. Yet, deep down, was it possible to save her? Was she worth saving? Removing the chocolate from its mold, I placed it on a plate and wandered upstairs. How should I expose Madam Red? I pondered as I opened the door without knocking on it. "Hey, Ciel. Want some chocolate?" I placed the plate on his desk.

Watching him take a bite, I began. "What would you do, if you realized it was your relative was the killer?" _The despair of seeing your family member commit some crime… working with a reaper… oh the sadness and fear you will have..._

"Amelia."

"Yes, Ciel?"

He rolled his eyes at the informality. "Your eyes are glowing."

With no comment. I bowed and quickly left the room. The doors closed behind me, I placed a hand over my eyes. This is not good...

* * *

In the shopping district, I noticed small jars of honey behind the windows. I approached inside and held a jar of honey.

"I need that!" A lady swiped an item away from my hand, startling me. Tossing her money onto the counter, she ran away with the item.

A man ran up towards me. "I'm so sorry that happened! She comes in here frequently," the man said. "I don't know why she needs it… she's healthy. Here, let me get you a new jar."

"Thank you." I moved up to the counter, waiting for the owner to package the honey.

"That will be two pounds."

"Excuse me? That's too much for a small jar of honey."

"You are a mere servant aren't you? And a woman." He said, noting my butler uniform. I mentally sighed, looking down on the floor. Servant my ass, I could kill you right now. I tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"Yes, I am." I looked up with a somber look. "Will you please lower the price? This is really important for me." The man's gaze fell into mine and he handed the wrapped honey jar to me for free. "Thank you," I bowed and left the store.

I began setting up, dusted the windows, sorted books, and made sure the place was cleaned. Opening one of the kitchen cabinets, I found a box of Earl Grey tea leaves. The box set aside, knowing it would be used soon, I heard the front door click. I ran to the door and looked calm as I opened it. "Hello," I slightly bowed, surprising the visitors.

"Who are you?"

Still bowed, I introduced myself. "My name is Amelia Fairburn. I work for the Earl of Phantomhive. Please have a seat and I will serve you tea."

In the kitchen, the tea was almost ready, when I heard the doors open once again. The feint smell of a particular soul had arrived.

"Today's tea is a Jackson's 'Earl Grey'," I said as I poured tea for Ciel and the guests.

"Ciel! I heard you have another servant?" Madam Red asked, after taking a sip.

"She is a butler." He responded.

"Butler?"

"Yes. Amelia insisted on becoming a butler, so the Young Master has placed her under my wing," Sebastian answered.

Madam Red turned to me. "But you're so young! You should be married!"

I gently shook my head. "I do not wish to be married." Yet. It's too early to get married at my age!

"Why not? Why don't you marry Grell? You're able to understand at such a quick pace! He can learn so much from you!"

Marry a reaper who wants Sebastian? No thanks. "I will take that into consideration, Madame Red. Although, I'm sure Grell would look lovely in red if he married you," I smiled before returning standing alongside to Ciel. Of course I caught the look of disappointment on Madam Red's face, before she laughed it off. She would never marry Grell, but would rather have her butler follow Sebastian's steps and would also like Sebastian to work for her as she stroked his rear end.

Ciel and I coughed at her vulgar action. Changing the subject, Ciel and his guests began talking about the recent killings by 'Jack the Ripper.' Wanting to learn more information, Ciel led us to a place.

* * *

Here I was, in front of this place again. I stared at the sign once more upon entering. Since it was the day time, I was able to get a clearer vision inside; dark, gloomy, and needed a cleaning.

Ciel had called out for Undertaker, who appeared behind a coffin, scaring the three guests who were in there for the first time. He knew what Ciel wanted; to learn about Jack the Ripper.

We listened to Undertaker, who spoke about a commonality between the murdered prostitutes. But in order to obtain that information, Undertaker wanted something return; a first rate laugh. With Lau's and Madam Red's obscene attempts unsuccessful, I waved my hand, telling Sebastian to do it. "I already know the answer."

"Oh, really?" The Undertaker piqued. I walked up to Undertaker. Bent down a bit and with a hand to cover my mouth, I whispered the answer into his ear. I moved a back a bit to see him chuckle.

"Well?" Madam Red asked. "He laughed."

"But it's not a first rate laugh. Judging by Undertaker's look, I'm wrong," I partially lied. Upon Sebastian's turn, he asked us to leave. Whatever Sebastian did, Undertaker laughed so hard, his sign outside fell against the top of the door. Returning inside, we all learned the murdered prostitutes were missing an organ, the same answer I whispered into Undertaker's ear, their uterus.

Obtaining the needed information, I was one of the last few people to leave the place, being helpful by gathering the full measuring cups, when Undertaker spoke. "Didn't you come here before?"

I paused. So where the hell was he when I needed peered inside!? "Yes." He questioned what I needed and, with the measuring cups in my hands, I quickly placed it back down, grabbed his hands, and immediately shaking it. "I've always wanted to meet you," I beamed, watching his bewildered reaction.

Time to test out this demon seduction power on you. I suddenly moved close to his face. "Why hide your face, Undertaker?" My fingers lightly touching his bangs covering his eyes. I wonder what a reaper's soul tastes like… "I know you're good looking. After all you are a…." I was about to part it when Sebastian interrupted, ordering me to leave. I waved at Undertaker who was giggling.

"Do not stray behind," Sebastian ordered.

I huffed. "Stray? I'm not a dog. And I could always catch up."

There was no more room in the carriage, and I was forced to sit next to Grell. I wonder how Grell's handling it. Sitting next to a demon.

A silent ride between the reaper and I, Sebastian suddenly appeared, and told me to get off the carriage, along with a safe horse ride back to Grell. As I jumped off, I turned and winked at Grell. Pretty sure that disgusted Grell, shattering the image of admiration of Sebastian from my wink.

"And what are we doing, Sebastian?" I asked as we ran.

"Searching for alibis."

When the riders returned, they were shocked to see the two butlers appear before them. Not believing that we had already investigated possible suspects, I held onto the scrolls as Sebastian spoke their alibis without looking at it.

Madam Red was baffled. "Are you really a butler, Sebastian?"

"No. I'm a demon and a butler."

One hell of a demon, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

 _"Here it is," I said. Paper held in my hand, it was snatched away._

 _"This alibi is too perfect," Sebastian said, taking a quick read of the alibi._

 _I watched Sebastian fold the paper and placed it into his jacket pocket. "But Ciel won't believe us. How will you get him to believe us?"_

Ciel yelled out in pain as Sebastian assisted him in wearing a corset. Apparently, no harm was done to women who wore them. "Excuse me!?" I shouted in anger. "Their organs moved to a place where they shouldn't be!"

"Amelia," Ciel panted. "This would be a perfect time for you…" He panted once more due to the tightness of the corset. "To be trained more! You've been lacking!"

NO. "I don't need it!" I quickly said and ran from the room. I don't need these stupid lady trainings anymore! I could just base it off of English period dramas! But it was no use. No matter how far I ran away, Sebastian would always somehow catch up. Forced back in the room with Ciel, we endured Sebastian's teachings of the etiquettes of dancing, manners, and walking of a proper lady.

I won't deny it. The choices of gowns were really nice. Opted for a royal blue gown, donned with a matching hat with champagne roses, we met up with with Madam Red and Lau at the Viscount's party, who whispered our roles when Ciel embarrassingly asked why he was playing as her niece. Lau was Madam Red's lover, Ciel was her niece from the countryside, Sebastian was niece's home tutor, I was Ciel's elder sister, and Grell was the same.

Feigning smiles and annoyed of accepting dances from gentlemen with one word replies, I was able to excuse myself, lying to any other approachers that my aunt wanted to see me. _"You are a lady and not married. You must keep yourself open to potential men."_ I remembered Madam Red's words. HELLO, I'm a demon? I don't need to make myself available? Moving onto the plan in exposing Viscount Druitt, I watched the main characters suffer as they avoided Elizabeth. Disappearing to the second floor, I quickly and discreetly searched through each room for any spare dress robes. Able to find one and noticing some accessories, I swapped my gown for a white dress shirt, and matching black dress coat, pants, and vest.

While Ciel held the attention of the Viscount, Sebastian popped into the room as I had tied my hair up and placed the gown into the closet. "I would gag, if I saw what the Viscount was doing to Ciel," I made a face. Sebastian smirked as I tossed him a mask and wore mine. "Time to bring this out."

And on time, too. We jumped off onto the ground floor, stopping Elizabeth from approaching Ciel any further, startling the crowd, and abruptly ending the music that once played. Announcing he would perform a magic performance and would need someone from the crowd to show that what he was doing was real, Sebastian asked Lau to help. After I chained the closet and asked another audience member to see if it was indeed locked, I handed Lau the swords. Not holding back, he pierced immediately from the top.

Even I was horrified as Lau viciously stabbed the swords into the chained closet. The last sword fully punctured in, he asked to see if Sebastian was alright as if what he did was really cool. The chains removed, claps immediately began as Sebastian came out unharmed. I glimpsed at the small pieces of clothing in the bottom of the closet.

"Thank you for watching this performance!" Sebastian waved a hand, signalling for the music to begin once more. With Sebastian's help, we brought the closet back to its original place. Waiting in silence, Sebastian told me he was called.

"Alright, well see you," I said and jumped out of the window.

* * *

I stepped inside the place and frowned at the sight, noticing the pool of blood expand beneath a woman. "Ah, another victim."

The suspect perked up and looked scared. "How…"

"What a pity… You can't even have your own children, so you resort to this?" I sighed. Madam Red charged at me with the bloodied knife and I quickly dodged it. Dodging few more swings, I stepped outside. "Oh look. There's blood droplets on this dress coat, and it's not even mine." I tsked. "What if Ciel finds out about this…" And I ran away.

"Grell," Madam Red angrily called out after I disappeared. Her butler appeared from another room. "We must get rid of Amelia."

* * *

Here's chapter 3! Thank you for being patient ;;


End file.
